


#11

by Pennyforyourthoughts



Series: POETICAL SHIT [11]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyforyourthoughts/pseuds/Pennyforyourthoughts





	#11

To live for the love of another

their every glance is gilding

and underneath the golden skin

you rot


End file.
